


Cooler (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bellisario's Maxim Compliant, M/M, Written on a Dare, what is this I don't even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>摘要：<br/>Omega休整舱（Omega Containment Chamber）绝对是个伟大的设计，但这可不意味着Clint一定要喜欢它。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooler (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cooler](https://archiveofourown.org/works/758011) by [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande). 



 

**降火**

 

 

Title:Cooler

Author:sabinelagrande（<http://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydeathfaerie/profile> ）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: The Avengers (2012)

Pairing: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson

Rating: PG

Additional Tags:

Written on a dare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, what is this I don't even, Bellisario's Maxim Compliant

**Summary** **：**

The Omega Containment Chamber is a marvel of design, but that doesn't mean Clint has to like it.

 

原文地址：

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/758011>

 

授权：

And feel free translate anything of mine that you like!

 

 

**警告：**

ABO

 

**摘要：**

Omega休整舱（Omega Containment Chamber）绝对是个伟大的设计，但这可不意味着Clint一定要喜欢它。

 

**某鱼注：**

清水ABO

嘤嘤嘤嘤嘤嘤>///<

所以很多地方特意口语化了

 

 

**===== Cooler** **降火 =====**

 

 

“无聊无聊无聊无聊无聊，”Phil耳边突然响起一个声音，“无聊无聊无聊无聊真他妈的 _无聊_ 。”

 

探员手指按住耳机，“Barton？”

 

“下午好，长官。”Clint回答，就算隔着线路Phil都能听出弓箭手在咧嘴傻笑，为了成功打扰到他沾沾自喜。

 

“你有什么需要？”Phil靠上椅背。

 

Clint大声叹了口气，“我得找点儿事情 _做_ 。”

 

Phil蹙眉，“你是个行家（specialist）。去搏击场找个人修理修理。”

 

“他们把我关进小冰屋了（Igloo）。”Clint抱怨。

 

Phil摇摇头，“我怎么会知道？”

 

“因为我现在正他妈浑身发热，长官。”Clint回答。

 

“没错，Barton，这件事，”Phil面无表情，“我对你的渴望简直太强烈了，就连那价值百万金（hundred-thousand-dollar）的特制密闭舱都挡不住。”

 

有那么片刻的沉默；然后Phil听见嘭地一声巨响，肯定是某个感觉无聊的特工使劲儿踢了价值百万金的特制密闭舱墙壁。“这玩意儿当真这么死贵？”

 

“Tony Stark设计并制造了Omega休整舱，以备自己不时之需，”Phil耐心道，“所以说实话，没有整体都用钛合金层层加固还真有点儿让人吃惊。”

 

“他至少能放个杂志架在这儿。”Clint咕哝。

 

“我一直和你讲要记得自己带本书。”Phil语重心长。

 

“他们说我被关进来的时候不能带书。”弓箭手嚷嚷。

 

“你也不能带收音机。”探员提醒他。

 

“收音机更小，还挺有趣。”Clint哼了声。

 

“真高兴你已经自娱自乐了。”Phil干巴巴道。

 

“哦，我是啊，”Clint没准儿以为自己的声音充满诱惑力，“我现在听上去像不像在火辣辣地发情，长官？”

 

Phil扶额，“滚你妈蛋，Barton。”

 

“不就是个问题么。”弓箭手装无辜。

 

“等你出来的时候，你想问什么都行，”Phil把手底下的文件往后翻了一页，“现在我正打算接着工作。”

 

“你现在一点儿都不好玩儿了。”Clint叹气。

 

“我从来都没有好玩儿过。”探员纠正。

 

“你可别看轻了自己，”Clint听上去又在傻笑，“只要你有兴致，你就能非常非常有趣。”

 

“非常感谢。”Phil努力板起脸。

 

更长一点儿的沉默；Phil等待着，他太了解那个弓箭手，知道还不能盲目乐观地以为自己就能安静干活了。

 

当然，Clint再次开口。“你觉得我们能弄个滑雪球游戏机（skeeball machine）进来么？”

 

“为啥是滑雪球？”Phil再皱眉。

 

“因为我玩儿那个烂透了。”Clint解释。

 

“你咋能玩儿不好滑雪球？”Phil简直无法理解。

 

“奇怪吧，对不？但我就是一直都玩儿不好，”Clint听上去好像在撅嘴，“其实我挺意外的，你居然没问为啥我玩儿不好还要弄个进来。”

 

“你被圈在那里的时候为啥还要带个自己玩儿得特别好的东西？”Phil叹气，“那样的话你只能一直一直跑高分，用不了多久就更无聊了。”

 

“说得好像你有经验似的。”Clint质疑。

 

“我从早上忙到现在已经累得够呛，”Phil揉揉脸，“所以你要是没什么正经事，我就挂线了？还有很多活儿等着我干。”

 

“你啥时候能下来接我？”Clint充满期待地问。

 

“我不能，而且我也不会去，”Phil坚定地说，“只有医疗室那些Omega员工才有开锁密码。你知道的。”

 

“你他娘的快点儿过来吧，”Clint耍赖，“打赌，要是Fury没有远程遥控装置，我赔你钱去弄一套那破玩意儿。而且 _你_ 要是没有密码，我赔你双倍。”

 

“哪怕我真有密码，我也不会过去，”Phil扯谎，“休整舱是保护你的。我不能就这么放你出来。”

 

“你就这么干坐着然后告诉我，我打不过基地里的那些Alpha，保护不了我自己，你认真的么？”Clint提高声音。

 

“重点是你用不着和他们打，”Phil告诉弓箭手，“但要是你出来了，就肯定有人会对你出手。”

 

“作为一个Omega，那是 _我的_ 事情，”Clint不服，“因为那帮Alpha都跟傻逼似的疯疯癫癫没个人样儿。下半身思考的动物。”

 

“Barton，这是生物学决定的，”Phil压下一声长叹，“你不能希望Alpha会——”

 

“那纯属扯淡，长官，”Clint很肯定地说，“你就是个Alpha。我可以现在就站在你办公室里，不穿裤子，屁股上还写着‘操我吧’，然后你根本不会去做任何我不希望的事，因为你比他们强多了，你是好人。而我在这鬼东西里圈着的唯一原因就是，有些该死的Alpha觉得他们 _不是_ 好人。我可不愿意为了某些家伙恶心的小秘密而被天煞的关在这里。”弓箭手恼怒地低吼，“现在你他妈快点滚下来放我出去。”

 

“你真不应该相信我会这么做。”Phil深呼吸。

 

“我只信能信任的人，”Clint喘口气，“要是你怕自己忍不住把我压在这个价值百万金的特制密闭舱里，就揣上个套子，因为说实话，我还真不知道自己是不是得脱了裤子站在你办公室，在屁股上写‘操我吧’。”

 

“那没用，不是你自己刚才说的么？”探员挑眉。

 

“所以我现在还没这么干啊。”弓箭手解释。

 

Phil重重叹口气，“我不会在休整舱操你。”

 

“这是暗示，你会在外面操我？”Clint明显高兴起来。

 

“别得寸进尺。”Phil警告。

 

“我 _就知道_ 我听上去像在火辣辣地发情。”Clint得意道。

 

“现在滚出频道，Barton，”Phil忍住微笑，“去打个盹儿，或者随便干点儿别的，我做完手上的事就去接你。”

 

“带上套子，说真的，长官，”Clint答应，“在我发情正式开始之前你还有三小时。快点儿来，要不我就反悔了。时间紧迫啦。”

 

“我会考虑这个建议，特工。”Phil退出频道，整理了一下待办事项。当然那些工作今天下午都用不着完成。

 

 

END

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2013/06/20

 

 


End file.
